The present invention relates to a motor vehicle axle with a subframe for linkage to a vehicle body.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Motor vehicle axles are known in the art having a subframe for linkage to a vehicle body, with control arms, wheels and/or shock absorbers being connected to the subframe to produce the chassis. The subframe typically has connecting crossbeams which extend underneath the motor vehicle floor. Connected to the crossbeams are frame components for control arms and/or mounts for attachment of the subframe to the vehicle body. In view of the loads to be expected and in particular because of the influence of gravity upon the vehicle body, the chassis rests upon the subframe.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved motor vehicle axle with subframe to obviate prior art shortcomings and to construct it so as to be easy and cost-effectively to produce and to be reliable in operation.